the fall of the earth
by eoinio11
Summary: most of the dc superheroes are under the influence of someone more powerful and earth is on its hit list
1. Chapter 1

**The fall of the Earth: prologue**

5 USA military dropships were coming in hot in a wartorn Washington DC

"h-how did this happen its like it happened overnight" One soldier says as he loads his colt ro635

"thats because it did, I cant believe they would do this and my kid was such a fan" another soldier says

"my kid was a big fan too his favourite was flash" another soldier says

"were coming in in 3 2...1 GO!" The pilot shouted as all the soldiers leave the dropship, as soon as all the soldiers left the dropships exploded

"SHIT!" one of the soldiers shouted before he got grabbed by a red and yellow blur

"we lost jim!" another soldier shouted just before he got impaled by a arrow

Another soldier was trying to shoot a man with a green ring but the man was blocking it with the ring then he gets impaled from behind

"were dropping like flies here we need a plan...guys?" another soldiers say as he just avoids a crossbow bolt

There was no answer

"guys?" the same soldier asked

The soldier turns around to see Huntress, Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lathern and Black canary surrounding

"this does not look good" the soldier say just then superman lands infront of him

"definately not -" the soldier was about to say then superman grabbed him by the head

"mmmhhh" the soldier was struggling to breathe

Superman slamed his head into the floor

...

 **sorry for the short chapter but the next ones will be longer**


	2. beginnings

**The fall of the Earth: chapter 1 Beginnings**

 **Location: Virginia, Ireland**

 **Time: 17/3/2016 19:00**

There was drunk people arguing, fighting and just people tallking to themselves in a pub but at the bar 4 people were just sat there drinking not saying anything it went like this for hours until the doors banged opened and everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the door and cyborg walked in

"hey look its superman" a drunk person said and cyborg shot him

"dick" one person said from the bar and cyborg approached him

"what did you say?" cyborg asked

"I said dick" the same person said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at cyborgs head

"oh supy angry" another drunk person said and cyborg shot him then all the people in the bar accept for the 4 people at the bar

Then that same person took out another pistol and started shooting at cyborg but cyborg dodges and trys to shoot the 4 people put the dodge behind the bar

"look what you got us into Laird" one of the people say

"shut up Mcgeon" the person named laird says

"both of you shut up this is why we all got kicked off the military" another person goes by the name of carpenter says

Laird jumps out and trys to shoot cyborg but the bullets just deflect of him. Laird just drops the guns and trys hand combat

"This is not working we need a plan" Carpenter says

"Let Laird die?" Mcgeoghan asks

" not a plan" Carpenter says

while theyre coming up with a plan Laird tries to kick cyborg put he just hurts his foot  
"ow what are you made of" Laird says just to get a punch that flies him out of the pub onto the street

"I have a plan" the other person by the name of burke says

"What?" Carpenter asks

"We could hack him" Burke says

"how we dont have a computer or anything" Carpenter says

"ok then im all out of ideas" burke says

Meanwhile Laird was being thrown around into buildings

Carpenter unsheated a knife and ran outside and jumped on cyborg

"PLAN B!" Carpenter shouted and stabbed cyborg in the neck

Cyborg grabbed Carpenter and threw him at Laird but Laird dodges

"EMP!" Mc Geoghan shouts and threw right at cyborg deactivating him

Burke comes up in Volswaggen Passat

"Get in!" Burke demands as Carpenter and Mc geoghan get in

" we havent finish of cyborg " Laird says

" Dont be an idiot Laird get in" Carpenter says and Laird gets in and they drive of but not noticing Hawk Girl was watching from the air on the radio with someone

"Cyborg has been taken out...uh huh... yes we may need back up" hawk girl finishes the conversation

...

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS FANFIC PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION THANKS FOR READING**


	3. on the road

**The fall of the Earth: chapter 2 on the road**

 **Location: E01, Wicklow, Ireland**

 **Time: 01:20 2016**

After taken weapons and technology like a computer from the Aiken Barracks in Dundalk the group were on the road in thier volswaggen passat

"ok so..how could this happen?" Carpenter asks "The heroes are out to kill us this isnt them it has to be a spell or something"Carpenter countinues

"If it was a spell then who casted it?" burke asked as he had his eyes on the road

"come on there is alot of heroes have magical capabilities like zatana, Garth and-" Carpenter began before being cut of by Laird saying "demon girl"

Mc Geoghan was on the laptop the whole time tracking the superheroes

"Guys?" Mc Geoghan began

" what?" everyone else asked

"we are being followed" Mc geoghan says

Laird looks out of the window to see hawkgirl in the air following the car

"hes right for once" Laird says

"Give me a sniper rifle" Carpenter says as Laird hands him a sniper rifle

Carpenter aims it Hawkgirls head but Hawkgirl sees what he is doing and charges right at the car

"incoming!" Laird shouts as hawkgirl slams her mace down on the car roof making a hole in it

Laird climbs onto the roof

"alright hawky if you want to fight you have a fight" as they begin to duke it out

"what an idiot" Mc Geoghan said

"Laird go for the belt" Burke says

"why?" Laird asks

"THATS WHERE HER POWERS COME FROM!" Burke shouts

"Theres more people heroes coming in" Mc Geoghan says

" who?" Carpenter asks

" Kid Flash, Superboy, Robin, Huntress and Green Lanthern" Mc Geoghan says

" shit" Carpenter says

While they were talking Laird takes the belt of Hawkgirl and kicks her onto the road

"I win the match so I get the belt" Laird says mockingly only to see hawkgirl flying back at him

"shit" Laird says as hawk girl tackles him

"you think that all my power came from the belt?" hawkgirl asks

"no" Laird says "but it makes it more easier for me" Laird says as they begin to fight again

Meanwhile Carpenter sees a yellow and red blur coming at them

"kid flash" Carpenter says as he grabs a revolver and aims at the yellow and red blur coming at them

Carpenter shoots kid flash in the head "I SHOT HIM!" Carpenter says victorious

Then a green lanthern construct of a jet went over the car and out of it came the green lanthern and the huntress and they land on the roof of the car

"aw come on 3 on 1 no fair" Laird complains just then carpenter climbs onto the roof

"still 2 v 3" Laird says just then Hawkgirl gets shot in the head

"what!?" Laird and Carpenter say just the deathstroke came out of the green lanthern jet construct

"hello Laird" deathstroke says

"deathstroke" Laird says annoyed

"you know eachother?" Carpenter asked

"he bet me at poker" Laird says

"and it was a game of poker aswell" deathstroke said

Then robin arrives jumps of his motorcycle and jumps onto the roof

"ill take the boy" deathstroke says

"huntress" Carpenter says

"godamit" laird says "Lanthern"

just then superboy was in the middle of the road ready to stop the car

"shit" burke says

Mc Geoghan takes a rocket launcher out from the back of the car and shoots superboy only to not effect

Meanwhile on the roof of the car deathstroke was fighting robin

"come on boy you can do better than that" deathstroke says as hee knocks him onto the road so they can fight

Meanwhile the huntress was trying to kick Carpenter but he dodges and roundhouse kicks her onto the roof floor she gets back up and takes out her crossbow and trys to shoot Carpenter only for him to dodge grab the crossbow and kicks her away from it then he shoots her in the head with her own crossbow

Laird was trying to shoot the green lanthern hal jordon only for him to but up a shield until the gun rain out of bullets

"my turn" hal said as he made a minigun construct just to be shot in the head by a crossbow bolt and he fell onto the road

"your welcome" Carpenter says

just then the car reaches superboy and he uppercuts it into the air

"OH SHIT" everyone said as the car landed on the side of the road inflames

superboy took of presuming everyone has died but none of them have and they travelled up the wicklow mountains

"what do we do now?" Burke asks

"we need to figure out who done this" Mc Geoghan said

"it was probably magic that caused them all to attack and i know just the hero who might know but we have to find her" Carpenter

"ok" everyone else says

"good lets go question a raven"

...

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS SECTION THANKS FOR READING**


	4. hunting a raven

**The Fall Of the Earth chapter 3: hunting the raven**

 **Time: 13:40**

 **Location: Paris,France**

Raven was ontop of the eiffel tower when a red dot was coming closer and closer to her as the rooftop of another building there was Carpenter,Laird, Mcgeoghan and Burke

"why can't I have use the sniper rifle?" Laird moaned

"Last time you had a sniper rifle was at J.F.K's assasination" Carpenter said as he was aiming the rifle

"That was different I thought it was on safety" Laird said

"Shut up Laird" Mcgeoghan complained

" You shut up" Laird snapped back

"Both of you shut up" Burke said

Raven notices them

"Nice going she sotted us" Carpenter said

"Mcgeoghan" Laird said

"That was your fault" Mcgeoghan said

Raven landed behind them

"fools" Raven said

"Its 1v4 it should be ok" Carpenter says just after he says that starfire, Flash and Aqualad show up

"or.. 4v4 thats cool to I guess" Carpenter says

Laird suddenly went for Flash but flash dodges

Carpenter went for raven

Mcgeoghan went for Aqualad

"seriously" Burke said as he dodges a starbolt

Laird tried to shoot flash but he kept on dodging when suddenly he grabbed Laird and took of at high speed

Raven was levatating huge chunks of the ground at Carpenter with her magic but he dodges went through her legs grabbed the back of her cloak and draged it over her face to blind her then he just kicked her and shot her with a tranquillizer dart then went to fight Aqualad with Mcgeoghan

Burke was dodging starfires starbolts

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY" Starfire says as she countinues firing at Burke but Burke just jumped of the building on his descend down he took out two guns one was a pistol and the other a grappling gun starfire pursued him down but then he grappled his way up onto the roof but on his way up he shoot starfire in the head

"Karmas a bitch" Cameron says as he goes to fight Aqualad

Aqualad was now outnumbered so he grabbed Raven and ran

Carpenter, Mcgeoghan and Burke tried to shoot him but all missed

"Damit wait wheres Laird?" Carpenter asks

"Probabaly dead" Mcgeoghan said

Meanwhile Laird was being carried by Flash into another location but Laird still had hold of his gun so he shot Flash in the head as he began to slid across the ground

"Thats going to hurt for abit" Laird says "Now where am I?" He asks as he looks at a signpost that says welcome to gotham

...


End file.
